


i'll be your boyfriend ❤

by taebear7



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Enhypen has six members, Fluff, Heeseung and Geonu are bffs, Heeseung is an art student., Heeseung is not an idol, Lee Heeseung is oblivious, M/M, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebear7/pseuds/taebear7
Summary: heeseung's friend geonu begged (read : bribed) him to take his small sister to a fansign and one of the member took a liking to him. the fans noticed their (cute and adorable) interaction and #heeseunghoon was trending worldwide. cue geonu , 'i told you to take my sister to a fansign, not trend all over internet...'only a prompt, will work on it later.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	i'll be your boyfriend ❤

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm aware that i have two unfinished works but i couldn't help myself. as soon as i thought of this prompt, i had to let you all know too, it's so freakin' cute.

heeseung's friend geonu begged (read : bribed) him to take his small sister to a fansign and one of the member took a liking to him. the fans noticed their ( cute and adorable) interaction and #heeseunghoon was trending worldwide. cue geonu , 'i told you to take my sister to a fansign, not trend all over internet...'

**Author's Note:**

> i'll work on this work after i'm done with my yeonbin and another heeseunghoon work. i may or may not post the first chapter in the near future, be vigilant!
> 
> anyways, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. please talk to me💗
> 
> stay safe and healthy 💟
> 
> i'm out💜


End file.
